Limonada
by Bratty
Summary: Hace calor en Rizembul. Lemon. EdxWinryxAl. Si, eso significa trio. XD Ire al infierno por esto.


Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Edward se sentía en paz. Y es que era difícil no hacerlo, sentado el porche de la casa Rockbell, coleta suelta en la brisa cálida del verano, escuchando a su hermano trasteando por la cocina canturreando alguna canción, y a Winry quejandose a su lado por el calor.

"Los odio a los dos."

"Es la tercera vez que dices eso en cinco minutos, Win."

"Por algo es. Los odio." Repitió ella, haciendo a Ed poner los ojos en blanco. No que ella lo notase, echada como estaba de largo a largo junto a Edward tan tiesa como podía.

"¿¡Por que rayos no se están derritiendo con este calor!?" termino chillando en acalorada exasperación a la que los Elric ya estaban bastante acostumbrados.

Al respondió con cariño, apareciendo por la puerta con una bandeja con tres vasos. "Porque Dublith es mucho peor en toda época del año, Win. Ya estamos acostumbrados." Dijo, inclinándose hacia ella, presionándole el frío vaso en el estomago desnudo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al contacto frío del vaso. "¡BENDITO HIELO!" chilló, tomando el vaso con ambas manos y frotándoselo por la cara. "Ooooh, jamás un pedazo de hielo se sintió tan bieeeeen..."

"Win, es para beberse, no para... frotarse." Dijo Ed mientras tomaba el suyo de la bandeja de Al, el cual rió, rojo en el rostro, y e sentó junto a ellos.

Ella les mostró la lengua, muy maduramente. "Muérdanme. Ustedes no son humanos. Precioso hieeeeelo..." continuo ella, mimando a su vaso contra su cuello.

...Lo cual fue probablemente un error, porque incapaces de distraerse por el calor, los Elric tenían la mente lo bastante clara como para notar al momento como el vaso dejaba un rastro húmedo en la piel expuesta de la chica. La cual era bastante, considerando que para el calor que hacia la chica había escogido un atuendo para la situación, que a penas si lograba pasar por algo mas que 'retazos de tela puestos estratégicamente'.

Ambos Elric tragaron en unísono.

Winry, por su lado, no los notó. "Mmm, Al¿como le haces para preparar una limonada tan buena?" dijo ella, después de un buen sorbo, sin realmente voltear a mirarlos. "Fría y con la perfecta cantidad de azúcar." Y se relamió los labios en un gesto demasiado visible para los Elric.

"...Hermano..." Dijo Al muy calladamente, moviéndose incomodo. La bebida en sus manos fuertemente apretada.

Edward no estaba demasiado mejor, "lo se, Al."

_Eso_ capto la atención de Winry, que levantó la mirada hacia ellos. "¿Huh¿Que pasa?"

Edward la miró y le dio su vaso a Al. "Pues que quizás te tomemos esa oferta."

Winry parpadeó al verlo levantarse. "¿Eh¿Cual ofEEERTA¡ACK¡ED!" chilló al ser repentinamente alzada en los brazos del mismo.

Edward no la miró, pero el sonrojo en su cara era uno muy reconocible para ella. Y no se debía al calor. "La de morderte."

Sonrojo inmediato. "¿¡Que!?" recibiendo como respuesta una caída contra la cama, y la boca de Edward sobre la suya, fuerte y hambrienta, mientras un par de manos extra, aun frías por los vasos de limonada, apartaban con habilidad su ropa, concentrando entonces la boca en su ombligo y estomago.

Después de todo si sienten calor, pensó Winry en un momento un tanto confuso. La falta de aire no le hacia nada bien, mezclándose con los dos calores en el ambiente. Edward debió notarlo también, liberando su boca, ahora jadeante, dejándola respirar nuevamente.

"¿...E...Ed?" pregunto ella, sudando y ahora con un calor muy distinto añadido al anterior, cada vez mas creciente y animado por la lengua sobre su estomago.

Edward apareció frente a ella otra vez, con esa sonrisa que ella conocía siempre terminaba haciéndole gritar de una forma bastante privada. "Aun acalorada, veo ¿no, Win?"

"Eeeeed..." dijo ella con tanto tono de advertencia como podía lograr en su estado actual, el cual era bastante poco. Él le dio otro fuerte beso, una mano recorriendo su torso con la punta de los dedos, mientras la otra posaba suavemente un cubito de hielo, pegajoso y azucarado sobre su cuello, haciéndole gemir repentinamente. "¡AAH!"

Edward la beso otra vez. "En vista de que pareces disfrutar tanto el hielo, pues..." y se lo colocó en la boca a ella, haciéndose a un lado, y dándole espacio a que Alphonse procediera a chupar dicho cubo de hielo, aun en la boca de ella.

Edward parecía estar dispuesto a quitarle el calor, entonces, porque repentinamente sintió un par de cubos de hielo deslizándose sobre su piel en círculos. Círculos grandes, para mayor efecto, los cuales sin duda tenían, sintiéndose a si misma endurecer de modo casi doloroso.

Pero no permanecieron allí por mucho tiempo, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, cubriendo su piel por una capa brillante. Una vuelta alrededor del ombligo, y un recorrido a lo largo de las piernas. Lo exactamente necesario para acabar de derretir el hielo, y empeorar el calor de ella.

El suyo y de Alphonse tampoco había durado demasiado, pero eso no los detenía de continuar ocupados el uno con el otro. Las manos de él, siempre mas tiernas, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello tanto para acercarlo mas a si misma, como para evitar dejarse ir ante las estimulaciones del mayor.

"¿...Mm?" pregunto ella cuando él le soltó la boca, aunque ambos seguían jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad. Él le dio otro beso rápido, y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella parpadeó cuando el le lamió la mejilla, para entonces gemir y abrazarse con mas fuerza a su cuello al sentirle mordisquear la piel, dejando pequeñas y gentiles marcas en sus lóbulos, bajando por su cuello hasta los hombros, para proceder a besar el largo de sus brazos, manos y dedos, los cuales disfrutaba lamer uno a uno y con los que se tomó su tiempo especial.

Edward, por su parte, había decidido recorrer el camino de vuelta de sus hielos con la lengua, con particular parsimonia, y deteniéndose en los lugares que solo los Elric podían conocer eran 'claves' en ella. Ella recorría su columna con sus dedos mientras tanto, disfrutando del sentirle aumentar sus administraciones al ritmo en que sus propios dedos se movían.

Un beso a la boca. Dos. Y la sonrisa otra vez. Ella se sonrojó ante la sola mirada.

La sonrisa de Edward era una bastante satisfecha. "Pues que las limonadas se calentaron al tu acabar con el hielo."

Winry alzó una ceja. "¿Yo acabe con el hielo?" A lo que Edward asintió. "Oh, lo acabaste tu." Y le dio un toquecito en un pecho aun húmedo en demostración, aunque la humedad no era la de un hielo. "Y no es justo que nosotros tengamos que beber la limonada caliente." Tomó un vaso.

Winry le miró sospechosa. "¿Edward, que planeas?"

Ed mostró los dientes. "Pues en vista de que tu," otro toquecito en el mismo lugar, "eres la que esta fría..."

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. "Ooooh no. Eeeed, no pensaras..."

Si lo pensaba, y así lo demostró cuando con un simple torcer de la mano, Edward derramo buena parte de la limonada sobre su estomago, el contenido derramándose tanto hacia la cama como por otras partes.

Edward se arrojó inmediatamente a lamer la piel mojada, decidido a no dejar que ni una gota se perdiera, como comprobó ella al sentir su lengua deslizarse a donde ella estaba segura no había caído parte del zumo, pero dudaba que a él le interesara.

Un lamido, dos, y un gritó de Win. Ed dio un ultimo gustoso antes de alzarse. "Rapida¿no?"

Ella le miró feamente "¿Crees que es fácil, con todo lo que hicieron antes?"

Edward rió, dándole un beso rápido. Ella le sacó la lengua, sintiendo a Alphonse moverse detrás de ella. "¿Al?"

Él le puso las manos en la cintura, desde atrás. "Ah, Win, puedo...?" y aunque en su posición Winry no le podía ver, casi podía imaginar su carita inocente. Con una risita asintió. "Siempre." Y echo el cuello hacia atrás lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Las manos de él, mas fuertes de lo que aparentaban, la alzaron lo suficiente como para sentarla sobre su regazo. Ella apretó los ojos al sentirle entrar, y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, tomándose ambos un momento antes de empezar.

Como siempre con Al los movimientos eran largos y suaves. Extendían el momento tanto como podían. Sus manos, suaves y experimentadas, conociendo exactamente que puntos tocar en que momento.

Ed, por su parte, clamó nuevamente su boca, ella abrazándose a su cuello mientras el recorría su espalda con movimientos rápidos y bruscos que a ella le encantaban.

Sintió la mano de ella estirarse hacia algún lugar detrás de él. "¿Mmmh?" fue lo mas cercano que logró a preguntar que hacia sin romper el beso. La sintió sonreír en su boca, y entonces la mano de ella devolverse y bajar, y tomarle por... "Mmmmmmmmmm..." gimió el contra la boca de ella, sintiendo dedos húmedos apretarse alrededor de su miembro.

Ella rompió el beso. "Pues me dio sed otra vez." Dijo ella, besándole la nariz, y bajando por el cuello, pecho y estomago, para tomar en su boca lo que en un primer lugar ella había humedecido.

Ed dejo salir un gemido al sentir la lengua cálida de la chica, moviéndose hacia una posición mas cómoda para ambos, apartándole del rostro el cabello estorboso.

Al, por su parte, se inclino hacia delante, casi acostándose sobre ella, sus manos jamás dejando su trabajo. Soplo en su oreja de modo juguetón, haciéndola gemir apagadamente, lo cual solo sirvió para animarle. Un soplo mas delicado... y una lamida al lóbulo. Winry tembló. Y entonces, un mordisquito gentil lo hizo: Winry apretó las piernas con fuerza alrededor de su mano, gimiendo alrededor de Edward, mientras su cuerpo daba espasmos.

El cambio de ritmo que hubo en la chica fue intenso. Lo suficiente como para que repentinamente Edward se sintiera al borde de todo, y a punto de perder el control. "Wi---Win—" fue lo que logró en un fallido intento de advertencia. "¡Win!"

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándole con ojos nublados. "¿Mmm?" pregunto, aun alrededor suyo.

...Lo cual le hizo tensarse por ultima vez, pero con suficiente tiempo como para salir de su boca y manchar la cama. "Ooooh..."

Winry rió al enderezarse, viéndole jadear. "¿Quien es el que termina rápido¿Huh?"

"Oh, déjame en paz."

Winry volvió a reír, recostando su espalda contra el pecho de Al, quien aun estaba dentro de ella. Winry le abrazo el cuello, atrayéndole a ella en un beso, soltando sus piernas lo suficiente para que Al recuperase sus dedos.

Dedos que sorpresivamente para Winry encontraron lugar dentro de su boca, y luego en la de él, para entonces volver a la de ella. No se detuvo Alphonse en ningún momento hasta que sus dedos estuviesen totalmente limpios.

Tanto Edward como Winry le miraban con ojos del tamaño de platos. "¿¡Al!?"

Alphonse rió, encogiéndose de hombros, para abrazar a su mujercita afectuosamente por la espalda, besándole la mejilla.

La cercanía, por supuesto, hizo que Winry le notara mucho mejor. Se sonrojó, pero igualmente estiro la mano hacia atrás, tomándole entre sus dedos. "Aun queda algo pendiente aquí." Dijo ella, besándole la mejilla.

Al se sonrojó también al agarre, pero la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Ella se volteó, empujándole abajo a la cama con su otra mano. Paso una pierna sobre su estomago, se posiciono, y lo dirigió hacia dentro de si misma.

Ambos gimieron, no tardando en iniciar un ritmo rápido. él, manos firmes sobre la cadera de ella, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio mientras que ella recorría todo su amplio pecho con sus manos.

Ya bastante estimulados, no tardaron en terminar. Él primero, su reacción causando la de ella, entonces deslizándose fuera de él, a la cama entre ambos. Todos bastante pegajosos, y la cama húmeda por la limonada no ayudando demasiado.

Cansadamente, Winry se volteo hacia Ed, golpeándole la espalda ligeramente. "Tu usaste la limonada, así que tu limpias este desastre."

Edward gruñó, se volteo, y le beso la frente. "Como quieras. Valió la pena."

Alphonse le abrazo la cintura, descansando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. "¿Ya no tienes calor, Win?"

"Oh, hush."

- Fin -


End file.
